


Maintenance

by 345chan_oshi



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:27:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22350625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/345chan_oshi/pseuds/345chan_oshi
Summary: 蜜糖果实同背景下的中野Dom/Sub调教预警：双性Dom/Sub主人&动物（这个在BDSM里是一个常见项目，但一般是狗道具走绳Chapter 2是短小的Free Talk
Relationships: Doinb/Tian
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 蜜糖果实同背景下的中野  
Dom/Sub调教
> 
> 预警：  
双性  
Dom/Sub  
主人&动物（这个在BDSM里是一个常见项目，但一般是狗  
道具  
走绳
> 
> Chapter 2是短小的Free Talk

他先捧着主人的手贴在自己的脸颊上，然后虔诚地亲吻了指尖，薄薄的嘴唇蹭着指甲和指腹，传递着无声的讯息。  
我是主人的狐狸，管教我吧，玩弄我吧。

衣物被小狐狸迅速除去了，再一件件整齐地叠放到沙发上。他在主人脚边跪下，金泰相取过项圈，黑色皮革缠绕上纤细脖颈，一枚金色铃铛坠在正中。  
他交给小狐狸他的礼物，一根足以垂到膝盖的大尾巴，一对缀着小铃铛和红色羽毛的乳夹，用一条银链相连。小狐狸转过身趴下去，确保自己的动作可以被主人欣赏，慢慢地把水滴状的塞子滑进湿透了的肉穴。或许是太久没有调教，乳夹怎么也戴不稳，一次次磨过敏感的乳尖从胸前滑落。  
狐狸只是狐狸，说话是不被允许的，他只能着急地呜呜叫着。  
“傻狐狸。”金泰相轻轻把他拉起来。乳珠被叼住，温柔地吮吸抚慰，很快就肿了一圈，需要更多疼爱的模样。他把小小的金属环推到底部，两根细杆分到最开，再一左一右慢慢合拢，镊子状的乳夹咬住了挺立的敏感乳珠，羽毛扫过格外怕痒的胸腹之间，激起一阵战栗。  
其实没有想象中那么疼，更多的是酸酸麻麻的触感，一点点撩动着情欲。金泰相观察着他的表情，把固定环往上再推了些。这下有点疼了，乳尖被玩具夹成了椭圆的形状，稍微拨弄一下就是疼痛与快感交织的双重刺激。  
“乖。”垂在胸前的银链有个锁扣，他顺从地低下头让主人把它扣到项圈上，两粒肿胀的乳珠向上拉扯着，微微转头就有疼痛感袭来，像是时时刻刻被玩弄一样。  
Dom拽了一下牵引绳，他顺从地趴下向前爬了两步，然后皮革的另一端递到嘴边，示意他叼住。  
“怎么都已经湿成这样了。”手掌从后面贴上流满水液的花穴，小狐狸呜咽一声把屁股撅得更高，祈求主人的手指插进空虚流水的内里。都不需要润滑，尺寸不算大的跳蛋很快被推进体内，又被扯着绳子往外拉，堪堪卡在穴口，球形玩具最宽的地方把入口撑成一个小圆圈。  
好想要……  
得不到满足的花穴一张一合，跳蛋跟着一点一点往里挪动，直到完全被吞进去。可刚含了一会儿，坏心眼的Dom又把它扯回原来的位置，重复着这种甜蜜的折磨。  
等到穴口已经有些红肿，金泰相才把跳蛋塞到深一些的地方，故意放慢速度碾压过敏感点作为小小的奖赏。  
皮制握环被唾液浸得有点湿，小狐狸还在上面留了两个牙印，浅浅的，点缀在黑色皮革上格外可爱。他拿过遥控器推到最低档，握环转一圈缠上手掌，拉动一下小狐狸便乖乖地爬到前面。  
“走一圈，走完之前把跳蛋吐出来。”

小狐狸爬行的姿势很优雅，漂亮的手五指张开落在地面上，脚掌竖起来，脚趾点着地板向前。脖子上和胸前的铃铛叮铃铃响成一片，乳夹垂坠下来的精致配饰让拉扯感更强烈，两枚红果被夹得又疼又痒。  
最吸引人的还是垂下的大尾巴，他转着圈摆动着纤细腰肢，毛茸茸的尾巴跟着在身后左右摇晃，像是身体的一部分一样灵活。小狐狸沉浸在摇摆尾巴的快感当中，爬了半圈才想起来还有个任务，急忙收缩着肉洞想要排出在体内嗡嗡振动的玩具。可是渴望着被填满的身体不听从指挥，反而把跳蛋吞得更深，涌出的水液顺着伸出穴口的绳子一滴滴落下。  
“尾巴。”散鞭从下至上抽打在股间，几根鞭梢扫在花唇上疼得他一缩，接着又挨了两下，脆弱的地方顿时可怜兮兮地肿了。他委屈地重新摇起尾巴，这样前面就更不可能听话了，再怎么努力也只是让淫水流得更多而已。  
一圈结束，小狐狸有点沮丧地停在主人脚边，被欺负狠了的样子也没让Dom心软。  
“是不是应该挨罚？”金泰相指给他看爬过的地方，地上全是一滴滴的水渍，情动的痕迹无法遮掩，发情的小狐狸红着眼角软软地叫了声，蹭着主人的裤脚可怜兮兮地乞求宽恕。

他被抱到餐桌上，面朝上双腿折到胸前，露出一片泥泞的下身。金泰相从冰箱里拿了满满一盘樱桃，喂了一颗到小狐狸嘴里。  
很甜。  
第二颗被塞进了下面的小嘴里，冰冰凉凉的紫红色果实嵌在泛红流水的穴口，色情至极的引诱。  
“别动。”

他看着Dom细心做着准备工作，长长的棉绳一端牢牢系在门把手上，然后在同一个地方打结两次形成一个栗子大小的结，挂上红绸作为终点。接着每隔四指宽度打一个结，直到完成约三米长的一段。金泰相摸了下绳子，握住扯动让绳结磨过掌心，确认了粗糙程度，最后把末端暂时挂在吊钩上。

沾满淫水的樱桃被取出，再恶趣味地喂到嘴巴里，“好吃吗？”  
小狐狸羞耻得快要哭出来，却还是咽下了带着腥味的汁水和酸甜的果肉。  
“很乖。”樱桃去了核再推入，直接用手指捣弄出紫红色的果汁，一颗接一颗染得股间一片狼藉。在餐桌上被当作捣臼使用的屈辱快感烧遍全身，小狐狸无意识地晃着脑袋，身体里咕嘟咕嘟全是沸腾翻滚的情欲。

跨上绳子的那刻他就开始颤抖了，两条细溜溜的胳膊被束缚在背后，绳索交错着从手肘一直绑到小臂中间，体贴地避开闹过毛病的手腕。Dom换了根带鞭拍的马鞭，挥动起来能听到簌簌的风声。他从后面提起绳子，棉绳便贴上了腿间，接着清脆的一下鞭打落在臀峰上。小狐狸认命地迈开步子，绳结先是刮过囊袋，然后碾压柔软的会阴，撩拨花核，最后被穴口微微含进去一点又放开。第一个结就磨得他几乎要求饶，可是第二个结已经抵到了前端，阴茎抽动着竖起，小孔溢出透明的水液。  
“不许射。”指尖在浅沟下方摩擦一下作为警告，小狐狸痛苦地呻吟一声，被快感逼得几乎要发疯。  
被马鞭赶着走走停停，哪怕棉绳再柔软，最脆弱的地方还是禁不住，火烧火燎地蔓延开痛楚与瘙痒。被娇惯的小狐狸没走多远就闹了脾气，站在原地不愿意走了。  
身后的绳子突然被提高了拽紧，一前一后的绳结恰巧卡进两个红肿的洞穴，”走。“  
短短几十秒的耍性子显然为他争得了更难熬的惩罚，被扯得更紧的绳子不再是单纯地摩擦外侧，而是直接陷进两片蚌肉里，每走一个结，脆弱的花核就狠狠地被粗糙的绳结磨一遍。细密的疼痛混着强烈的快感，被调教得放浪的身子没过几步就登上了高潮，一大股淫水喷涌而出，淋在地板上形成小小一滩，像是被玩弄到失禁了一样糟糕又淫乱。  
Dom多少给了他一点休息的时间，把绳子放松到原来的样子，被惩罚过的小狐狸乖了许多，不需要鞭子催促就挪动着发软的双腿往前走了几步。太心急的后果是高潮后格外敏感的花穴又颤抖着涌出一波汁水，连续的释放让小狐狸狼狈地跨在绳子上哭泣，眼泪鼻涕乱糟糟地糊在脸上，又因为脖颈连着乳夹，委屈极了也不敢大幅度地动作，还要小心翼翼地压着哭嗝，差点把自己呛住。  
但是他不说安全词金泰相是不会停的，只是帮他擦干净脸，调松一点乳夹，抽打着他继续向前。细碎的铃铛声一路响个不停，小狐狸流着眼泪一步一步磨蹭着股间绳子，细嫩的腿根火辣热烫得像是破了皮。绳结不停地吻上红肿的敏感带再抽走，阴茎抽搐着想要射精又被强行忍下欲望，画面淫糜又下流。  
小狐狸的美几乎是绽放开来，细瘦的身体泛出催情的粉红，像花又像缀满花朵的春树。抵达终点的时候他彻底脱了力，摇晃着向后栽到金泰相怀里。  
“很乖。”手指轻轻地梳理着他的头发，他在温暖的怀抱里放肆地陷得更深。  
“天，”小狐狸受不了这个称呼，臣服了的身体被这个音节完全地彻底地不容违抗地掌控，仿佛心脏都被捧在手上温柔地挤压。  
“射吧。”  
没有被触碰的性器抽动着射出一股股精液，忍耐之后的高潮特别漫长，他在主人怀里跌入飘然的晕眩，无尽的快感汇成海洋载着他起起伏伏，浪潮卷过每一寸皮肤，只留下平静柔和的满足与抚慰。

他一睁开眼，Dom便举起手给他看湿透了的长长棉绳，每个绳结上都闪着湿润的光，“是谁家小狐狸发情了呀？“  
小狐狸不清醒地点点头承认了自己的罪行，像是奖励一般，灵巧的双手迅速松开了乳夹，尖锐的疼痛骤然刺入脑海，激得他无力地挣扎一下，吸吸鼻子又掉了眼泪。  
这种玩具取下来的时候最痛，金泰相摸摸背和腰把他哄好，等着最强烈的一波痛感过去，再迅速解开另一边，连着项圈一起摘掉。  
“没事了没事了。”他吻了吻疼得发抖的小狐狸，双手张开尽可能覆盖多一点皮肤，压下慌乱与战栗。“结束了。乖孩子。别怕。呼吸……”他不停地说着，帮助小孩平复下来，走出设置的情境。

高天亮花了很久才缓过来，完全清醒之后的第一件事就是狠狠踹了金泰相一脚，“我操你妈疼死我了。”  
“别生气嘛。”金泰相不敢躲，硬生生挨了，龇牙咧嘴地扮着鬼脸。“好啦好啦，我觉得你也挺喜欢的……“他小心地观察高天亮的脸色，随时准备拔腿跑路以免小命不保。  
“确实。”没想到高天亮大大方方地应了，“下回玩什么？”


	2. Free Talk

这回的查资料之旅充满乐趣……

首先标题是来源于看到的最喜欢的片（？）  
https://www.spankingtube.com/video/89786/maintenance-spanking-thank-you-sir-by-red-back-porch  
一个全程很开心地微笑着的Sub，跟Dom自然交流的模式我好喜欢  
主人去拿工具的时候对着镜头做小表情超级超级可爱

也比较认同maintenance spanking这种形式，就用了

还有一对喜欢的DS是打得比较狠的，但眼神交流非常非常棒tut  
https://www.spankingtube.com/video/72197/pretty-bdsm-sub-dominated-with-flogger-and-whip

然后………………乳夹居然那么漂亮我真的震惊，去掉夹子部分完全可以作为耳环，设计得非常好看…………  
https://weibo.com/5278222611/Ij6Wlr6HN?from=page_1005055278222611_profile&wvr=6&mod=weibotime&type=comment#_rnd1579662612430

↑随便找了一家

看到了一个特别厉害的Sub，那尾巴摇得真的…………活灵活现，虽然不是插入式的尾巴而是直接系在腰上那种（关键是Sub本人还说是刚学…………天哪

走绳部分也尽量查了repo（尽量

前面花了很多天试图写gtl网上约Dom约到自家中单，但是新手是真的很难写，写着写着就变成单纯的揍孩子……  
改成熟了的小狐狸之后一天就冲出来了（更新时间2:25（。

最后感谢gtl实现我的xp……之前都没写过，靠啊写自己xp实在是太舒服了……（变态发言

最近写的怎么一篇比一篇脏……淦


End file.
